Knm La condena de tus labios
by SkyWish
Summary: Una Chikane Vampiro, una Kaon Hada y una Himeko humana, ¿que puede pasar? Los vampiros son seres que van en busca de su propio placer, las hadas quieren dtener el mal de los vampiROS y los humanos son el premio de cada uno


Capitulo 1 Predestinado

En las sombras, donde el mal descansa, donde los sueños no viven, la oscuridad prevalece promulgando una futura victoria para las tinieblas, esperando concebir cada deseo de las despreciables almas ahí establecidas, cuya amenaza ataca a quienes su sangre tendrán que brindar para con ella regar el destino de gloria y soberanía de una de las razas mas poderosas existentes en el mundo.

Capaces de quitarle el color a una flor, capaces de atraer las mas despiadadas y sanguinarias batallas, capaces de quitarle a vida al ser mas inocente de la tierra, capaces de poseer única y total belleza eterna y por ende la absoluta inmortalidad. Criaturas sirvientes de la noche, seres temibles, hermosos, audaces, seductores, poderosos pero sin duda alguna nada escrupulosos. Si, aquellos que con una simple mirada son capaces helar el cuerpo de su victima logrando hacer de ellos la mente de la pobre presa; hablo de ellos … quienes solo necesitan un beso para capturar el corazón de su victima, usando sus fríos y suaves labios para manipular los sentimientos de hasta el mas helado corazón, si, ellos … los bebedores de sangre, los que usan el rojo de la vida para seguir apresurados se mencionan sobre las escalofriantes hierbas del oscuro bosque, una joven vida estaba a punto de ser arrebatada…Una sagaz sombra nocturna perseguía con majestuosidad y misterio a la femenina figura que tocada por el pánico no dejaba de correr… El temor abrigaba a la fina chica que aunque había sido advertida de los peligros del manto de la noche, no había prestado la suficiente importancia…Los tenebrosos robles cerraban cada vez mas las veredas, cerraban la posibilidad de escapar, cerraban… la oportunidad de sonrisa en los bellos y delicados labios de una dama nocturna fue creada, había dejado sin opciones a su pobre presa, quien no vio mas que hacer que colocarse de espaldas sobre el mas alto de los robles, mirando hacia todos lados esperando poder encontrar a su atacante a quien llamas tantas veces como puede, pidiéndole misericordia, pidiéndole una oportunidad de vivir; sin obtener respuesta la joven asustada dejo caer una tibia lagrima de desesperación, la cual fue congelada al instante en que una pálida mano descendió a modo de caricia en el rostro de la joven, para desvanecer aquel amargo : el dulce sabor de tu sangre se afectara con la amargura de tus lagrimas tal y como el tacto de aquella caricia sobre la templada y humana piel, la voz salida de esos rojizos y perfectos labios de los que propietaria era la vampiresa joven, helaba, mataba, deshacia… Una voz majestuosa, perfecta, femenina, limpia, y claro … sin una fragmento de : déjame ir, por favor te lo ruego, por favor

Suplicaba la humana, quien no podía distinguir la a su agresora, ante su vista su silueta y rostro eran totalmente oscuros, no había si quiera un poco de luz en el tétrico : que fortuna la míaLa nocturna dama contemplaba la perfección que tenía entre sus frías manos, belleza, belleza humana, piel suave y firme, piel que provocaría a cualquiera al palpe, pechos descubiertos justo en el limite indicado, labios rosas y finos…

Chikane: tu piel es mas tibia de lo que percibíaSe atreve a decir la cazadora al deslizar su dedo índice y medio del pecho a la boca de la jovenChikane: tu sangre debe ser tan calida como tu boca Es robado, un beso … un suave y fuerte beso, que desborda elegancia y hermosura, propia de los servidores nocturnos …Atrevimiento; sin ser necesaria una petición, aquella fría dama profano los labios de la joven humanaSeducción; el miedo sentido en el corazón de la niña desapareció, siendo comandado ahora por una ciega pasiónFría atracción; los labios fríos jugaban con los tibios tan elegante, sin importar lo que sucediera, con fineza la dama nocturna entregaba placer haciendo de su lengua una fiel pareja de baile hacia la misma de la joven humana, todo sin disipar la helada emoció joven no podía comprender lo que le sucedía, tenia necesarios deseos de huir, pero otros extraños y mas fuertes anhelos de ser dominada por aquella nocturna placer se había hecho prioritario en la joven, sentir esos helados labios sobre su boca era una sensación que nunca había sentido, se trataba de un estremecedor y siniestro los labios de la chica, la femenina oscuridad desciende hasta su cuello, para besarlo, no sin antes contemplarlo con dominación propia, sonriendo a si misma sabiendo que ya era esa tibia piel fueron dejados caer con posesión, la agudeza de los blancos y frios colmillos de aquella cazadora; quien podia escuchar a la perfección cada latido, que pronunciaba temor y placer al mismo tiempo, la respiración que se oía entrecortada a cuenta de un par de gemidos que no podían evitar ser emitidos.

Disfrutando del rojo interior de la joven, saciando cada vez su sed y necesidad de mantenerse con vida, la cazadora nocturna bebe con tenue excitació a poco empieza notar que la vida de su victima estaba siendo desvanecida, claro sin dejar de consumir la delicadeza rojiza, si no hasta que siente como el brazo de la humana es bajado con lentitud, hasta su costado, anunciando… su muerte.

Vigilando aquella fúnebre escena , Orgulloso de ver como una inocente cae en manos de una de los suyos, el rey de lo sangriento, el rey de las tinieblas, el rey de la seducción, aquel que posee todo lo que haya atrapado su atención, el … el único rey de la legión mas temida y tenebrosa, el rey de los cazadores : veámonos (dice neutral)Kyoushiro: … (sonrie maliciosa y ligeramente)

Con el cielo siendo abrigado de nuevo por el amanecer, en un gran y poderosa castillo, de nobles, reyes, consejeros, funcionarios y claro una princesa … Himeko: pero padre, no veo necesaria mi presencia (dice quejosa la joven)

Valerius: Hija, comprende es una celebración en la que tu madre y yo estamos como anfitriones, sería ilógico que tu no estuvieras ahíAnne: tu padre tiene razón, como princesa es una de tus obligacionesHimeko: no me pueden obligar a estar en un sitio en el que no quiero estarValerius: tu no puedes negarte a tus obligaciones, comprende

Anne: además, tieneos el tiempo libre, no hay compromisos para el día de mañana

Himeko: lo sé, no es que tenga algo que hacer, simplemente prefiero no asistir a aquel baileAnne: hija, en el mundo hay millones de cosas que a veces no quisiéramos hacer, sin embargo forman parte de nuestras obligacionesHimeko: obligaciones y derechos también, solo tengo 16 años, es tiempo de que me diviertaValerius: exacto y que mejor para tu diversión que este baile?Himeko: no es lo que yo estoy buscando, preferiría continuar con mis escritos

Valerius: ah de nuevo con eso, no deberías perder el tiempo en ese tipo de cosas, tus prioridades como princesa son otras, dime ¿Por qué no lo comprendes de una vez?Himeko: no pierdo el tiempo, es algo que disfruto muchoValerius: son sólo estupideces

Anne: querido, por favorValerius: si el problema es ese, si no quieres asistir al baile por perder el tiempo en eso, haré entonces que se te sean removidos todos los pergaminos, plumas y tintaHimeko: ¡¿Qué?!, no puedes hacer eso

Valerius: soy el rey de este reino y tu padre, me parece que puedo hacer lo que me plazcaHimeko: pero eso es injusto, madreAnne: lo lamento Himeko, quizás sea necesario, así podrías ordenar tus prioridades, no estaríamos totamndo medidas de este tipo si tan sólo accedieras a lo que te pedimosHimeko: pero pro que no comprenden que no quiero ir?!Valerius: lo siento, esta decidido, quiera so no mañana estarás presente en el baile, fin de la discusión (molesto)Himeko: peroValerius: dije que esta conversación termino, Mika hazme el favor de llevarla a su habitaciónMika: si, señor

Furiosa y triste también a la joven princesa no le quedo mas que acatarse a la segunda orden de su Himeko, noble princesa con 16 años, largos y rubios cabellos, dignos de la nobleza, piel roseada finamente por los rayos del sol, ojos con la profundidad del mas puro y bello de los violetas. Rostro tierno y angelical, facciones sin errores ni defectos. Joven con mente soñadora e idealista, de buen corazón y puros sentimientos, hija de dos personas verdaderamente poderosas, sus padres Valerius y Anne, se trataban de personas admiradas pro su pueblo, solidarias, generosas y muy bondadosas, que a pesar de aquellas cualidades, no compartían la misma ideología, quizá por la edad de Himeko, estaba en el tiempo de fantasear e imaginar, en cambio sus padres quería que viera el mundo con objetividad y firmeza. Pero al menos para Himeko no todo era malo, de su lado tenía a una de las consejeras reales, Mika era además de su maestra consejera casi una amiga, aunque fuera por ya algunos años mayor que Himeko, Mika comprendía a Himeko, aun mejor de lo que hacían sus padres, desde pequeña había vivido junto a ella, la complicidad entre la mujer y la adolescente era : Majestad, debe entender a sus padresHimeko: ¿y por que ellos no me entiende a mi?

Mika: ellos buscan ahora lo mejor para ustedHimeko: ¿Cómo va a ser eso lo mejor para mí?, ni si quiera disfruto ese tipo de bailesMika: bueno, pero es un evento muy importante, varios representantes de reinos lejanos y cercanos acudirán, supongo que sus padre esperan que pueda conocer a algún joven príncipe en esa celebración Himeko: si, eso pensaba, pero los que he conocido ya, terminan por ser engreídos, egoístas y sumamente idiotasMika: con mas razón, esta puede ser la oportunidad para que conozca a uno distintoHimeko: no lo creo, no se parece nada al sueño que tengo Mika: ¿sueño?, ¿de que sueño habla?Himeko: bueno tu sabes, de cómo conoceré a la persona destinada para mi (dice sonrojada y con una tierna sonrisa)Mika: ¿y de que va su sueño?, ¿Cómo conoce a su persona destinada?, por que mire que ese baile es una gran oportunidad, será al anochecer, además hoy inicia periodo de luna llena, ¿no le parece romántico?Himeko: uh, no lo había pensadoMika: ¿ve?, ya tiene un motivo para ir Himeko: uhm… bueno, puede que tengas razón, lo pensare esta noche Con ya el beneficio de la duda, otorgado de Himeko a sus padres, se quedo pensativa preguntándose si debería ir o no al mencionado a eso, en otro lugar de igual elegancia y riqueza, se encontraba una hermosa, muy hermosa joven meditando. Con cabellos azulados como la profundidad del mar, con piel tan blanca como la brisa del amanecer, ojos azules como el mismo cielo en un día de primavera y semblante vivido y tranquilo. Aquella hermosa chica se encontraba frente al mar, contemplando su belleza. Pero a la chica parecia sucederle algo, se veía agotada, débil quizás, como si algo le causara dolor dentro de ella.

Kuu: ¡Kaon!, majestad! acabo de encontrar un lugar muy lindo!, ven vamos a jugar cerca de ahí

En el mismo lugar donde se encuentra la joven con azulados cabellos, se aparece otra con cabellos con el color de un bello atardecer y ojos agua, se acerca una chica muy risueña y alegre. Además con un par de bellas y vividas alas, no como las de un ángel no como las de un ave, eran como las de una verdadera … hada, que cada que revoloteaban, desprendían un colorido y brillante : ¿has desobedecido de nuevo a Setsuna?, si algún humano te ve así nos meteríamos en problemas

Kuu: uuh, pero es que caminando no habría podido llegar al lugar que encontréKaon: pero Setsuna bien dijo que no podíamos dejarnos ver como hadas, por ninguna circunstancia, esa una ley, debes tomarle seriedad

Kuu: wah, pero Setsuna siempre dice lo mismo "las reglas fueron hechas para ser seguidas" … blah, blah, blah (se burla la joven)Setsuna: que bueno que recuerdes bien mis palabras Kuu ^^

Como si de inmediato los ángeles visitaran la tierra, otro muy hermosa mujer se coloco en el mismo sitio, con cabellos dorados, piel casi tan blanca como la de su acompañante y ojos con el tranquilo color de las algas marinas, la joven hablo.

Kuu: ¿!wah?!, Setsuna! En ese instante Kuu ilumino su cuerpo rápidamente dejando ver de ella solo su silueta brillante, para cuando la luz se disipo ella ya parecía una humana completamente normal.

Kuu: que lindo día no te parece? ^0^Uu

Setsuna: si, me parece, Kuu ¿que te parece si continuas jugando por los al rededores?

Kuu: [[ ¿no me regañara?, wah debe ser este mi día de suerte TTwTT]] ¡claro!, allá voy (se dispone a correr)Setsuna: ah y esta vez, no hagas nada que pueda llamar la atención de ninguna persona Kuu: TT///TT entendido (se va)Kaon: vaya, Kuu parece una niña pequeña ¿no te parece?Setsuna: uhm, si … (dice seria)Kaon: ¿uh?, Setsuna, ¿sucede algo? (mira a su acompañante)

Setsuna: estas alargando mucho el momento (habla con la misma seriedad mirando hacia el mar)Kaon: ah eso, (se desanima ) no he tenido tiempoSetsuna: sólo tienes este día y el de mañana

Kaon: lo séSetsuna: … se que debe ser muy complicado para ti, pero … Kaon: no te preocupes, lo haré, esta misma noche (le sonríe agradecida por la preocupación que le ofrece)Setsuna: bien (le devuelve el gesto y coloca una de sus manos sobre su hombro)A pesar de que el sol ha tocado a la mañana, hay un lugar en el que este tiene prohibida la entrada, el lugar donde residen la mayoría de los servidores nocturnos… Una elegante mansión, bellas e ingenuas chicas e intimidantes cazadores se encuentran presentes en el joven pelirrojo y verdaderamente apuesto, digno de ocupar el lugar del jefe se encuentra disfrutando de los labios de una chica con cabellos rizados negros, así como un chico mas que aparentaba edad mayor a la del jefe, con cabellos color verde cómo la hierba y ojos rojos como la sangre, gozando también del cuerpo de un par de humanas se divierten, como el grupo de cazadores encontrados en la mansión, celebrando una victoria en una de sus disputas en contra de las hadas. Para ellos que mejor forma de celebrar que aprovechando la ingenuidad de los humanos. También ahí Chikane siendo acompañada por tres jovencitas que besaban su cuello y acariciaban su cuerpo pro encima de sus ropas, no les prestaba la atención que las niñas pedían, se encontraba muy preocupada, pensativa y también débil. Chikane: [[ esa mujer tampoco era virgen, algo tengo que hacer para encontrar a una pronto, el tiempo se termina … ]] Ignorando por completo a las chicas que rogaban ser poseídas por ella, Chikane permanece envuelta en sus pensamientos, notando esto, Kyoushiro baja hasta donde ella esta, con su acompañante de la : ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué no te diviertes como los demás?, ¿Cómo es que con tan bellas acompañantes no la estés pasando bien? (cuestiona su líder con cierta diversión)Chikane: no estoy de humorKyoushiro: para este tipo de cosas, nosotros siempre tenemos humor Chikane: disculpa, tengo que ir a descansar (se levanta rápidamente )Como si se tratará de una sombra Chikane desaparece en frente de todos los presentes, sus compañeros no se asombran, en cambio las mujeres y hombres acompañantes sienten pavor al ver como Chikane desapareció.Cuando el grito de una de las chicas se escucha, el ambiente cambia… Kyoushiro: bien hermanos, no dejen escapar a ni una sola alma, llego el momento de la diversió que ese era el inicio de el banquete de los vampiros, Tsubasa uno de los mejores de su especia, quedo consternado, por la actitud de la joven Chikane, pero dejando de pensar en eso recibió ordenes de Kyoushiro, para iniciar con su verdadera celebració cielo se torno de azul a naranja, y de naranja a un azul oscuro. Trayendo a la noche de nuevo hasta una gran colina justo frente a la luna que pasaba por el día 7 de su menguante, queriendo decir que mañana seria llena, la joven Kaon la observaba con admiración y dolor, esperando poder expulsar de ella la energía mística que falta no le hací sus ojos y colocando sus manos justo en frente de su pecho, comienza a meditar, su cuerpo adquiere iluminación y brillantez, su aura comienza a hacerse visible, haciendo que un fino azul la rodease, el viento se vuelve estrepitoso alrededor de ella, su apariencia deja de parecer humana, otorgándole, divinas halas y divina vestimenta, de su pecho empieza a emerger una cristalina esfera de poder, su color era indescriptible, asimilándose a una aurora boreal, haciéndose cada vez mas y mas grande, incluso mas que el mismo cuerpo de la joven, con sumo esfuerzo logra tener todo ese tipo de energía fuera de su cuerpo, pero ya con mucha dificultad en mantenerla en sus : vamos Kaon, tu puedes (susurra mientras mira a la joven)Lo que debía hacer ahora la joven Kaon era llevar muy lejos aquella energía para deshacerse totalmente de ella. Con las fuerzas que ya no tenía, comprimió esa gran esfera devolviéndole un mínimo tamaño para así lanzarla directamente al cielo lo mas fuerte posible. Una vez hecho esto su cuerpo cayo de rodillas sobre la fresca hierba, para al final caer por completo y enseguida siendo auxiliada por su compañera : Kaon?, estas bien?Kaon: … (permanece inconciente)Setsuna: (sonríe), bien, hiciste un buen tanto la joven princesa, se encontraba a punto de ir a dormir, apagaba los candelabros de su habitación para descansar placidamente, al apagar uno muy cerca de su ventanal noto como en el cielo un rápido e intenso centello paso , una sonrisa increíble se presento en sus labios y en seguida pidió su anhelado deseo a lo que interpreto como su estrella fugaz. Una vez hecho esto reverencio a la luna y sintio como tranquilamente podía regalarse al Morfeo.

Quien no dormía era la nocturna princesa, sólo se encontraba meditando en su elegante habitación, pero termino de pensar cuando escucho a alguien entrar.

Tsubasa: muy cansada, ¿ no majestad?

Chikane: ¿Quién te crees para entrar así como así a mis aposentos?Tsubasa: Kyoushiro me envió, parece que le preocupa tu comportamiento (dice burlón)Chikane: puedes decirle que me encuentro en perfectas condiciones y que la próxima vez no envié a los sirvientes para interrumpirmeTsubasa: (presiona su puño? Esta bien, se lo diré (se retira)Chikane: [[ ya no tengo tiempo, mañana saldré de nuevo en mi búsqueda, debo encontrar quien pueda salvar mi existencia]]En la mencionada colina, comenzó a reaccionar la joven Kaon quien ya con apariencia humana abrió los ojos . Y se ilumino su : vaya, parece que alguien ha visto tu estrella (le sonríe)

Kaon: eso parece (dice desfallecida)Setsuna: entonces … Kaon: mañana … Himeko, Kaon & Chikane: mañana será la noche.

CONTINUARA …

Totalmente cautivada por la fria ternura de la joven nocturna, la humana destenso su cuerpo totalmente aquel momento fue convertido en un baile de noche perfecta, pareja perfecta, luna perfecta todo esta en su momento y sin duda alguna una de las dos chicas o tal ves las dos se sentían atraídas por sus emociones, instintos, deseos y era la joven chikane, aquella chica que sentía un placer en ese beso, una opción de continuar mas y mas pero la joven humana sentía una gran emoción incontrolable que pertenecía al beso que las unió


End file.
